


The Things You Said

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: The things you said with too many miles between us -- the things you said with no space between us.





	The Things You Said

**THINGS YOU SAID WITH TOO MANY MILES BETWEEN US.**

Stiles hated it when Derek had to leave for business trips. He’d spend days—even weeks—away from home, and everything always fell apart without him.

The house was too quiet—too big for just one person to live in. And while he knew Derek would come back, there was a lingering doubt in the back of his mind that nagged at him.

Stiles spent his days clinging to his phone, waiting for it to ring. And when it did, he’d imagine Derek laying on the hotel bed like Stiles lays on their—staring of at the ceiling and wishing they were together. Or he’d listen to the quiet chatter of crowds and the blaring horns of passing cars and he’d imagine Derek walking down the street with a coffee in his hand.

Some nights, he’d stay on the phone with Derek, listening to him talk about anything and everything until they ran out of things to talk about. Then he’d just listen to Derek’s breathing until finally he drifted off to sleep.

'I miss you' was never enough; he had so much more to say, but whenever he was on the phone, the words never seemed to come out.

_I miss you._

_I love you_.

 _I need you_.

That night, he lay in their bed—the sheets cold without Derek lying beside him. He put the phone on loud speaker and let it lay against his chest.

He listened to Derek talk about his day, his husky voice melting Stiles’ heart—washing away the anxiety and replacing it with loneliness all in one go.

“What are you doing right now?” he asked.

“I just got into my hotel room, had a shower, and collapsed on the bed,” Derek answered.

“In just your towel?”

“Yep.” Derek paused for a moment. “Hang on, are you trying to have phone sex?”

Stiles burst out in laughter.

“No,” he said, trying to steady his breathing between fits of laughter. “I’m just trying to imagine how you look.”

“Well, I’m lying on my hotel bed in a towel, exhausted,” Derek answered honestly. A hint of hurt filled his voice as he added, “You’ve seen my ugly mug every day and you can’ imagine what how I look?”

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Stiles replied, panicked. “I just—I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Derek said softly.

The silence drifted in between them.

“How about you?” Derek asked. “What are you up to?”

“Lying in bed, missing you,” Stiles said quietly.

“I’ll be home in three days,” Derek promised. “And I’ll call you every chance I get.”

“I know. It just… It feels like forever when you’re not here.”

“I wish I was there,” Derek admitted.

“Are the meetings really that bad?” Stiles asked.

“No, not really. I just miss you,” he confessed. “I miss being able to hold you at night, to kiss you in the morning.”

Stiles felt the tears well in his eyes, his heart aching.

“You know what I’d do if I were there?”

“What?” Stiles asked hesitantly.

His voice dropped to a deep, sultry tone as he said, “I’d pin you to the bed, tear your clothes off, and kiss every inch of your skin.”

“Wait, are _you_ trying to have phone sex now?” Stiles asked.

“Maybe,” Derek answered.

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. For a moment, he was glad Derek wasn’t there—that way, he couldn’t see the tears that ran down Stiles’ cheeks.

 _I miss you_.

 _I love you_.

 _I need you_.

**THINGS YOU SAID WITH NO SPACE BETWEEN US.**

Stiles shuffled over to the couch, setting his mug down on the coffee table before clambering into Derek’s lap and laying back against his chest.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, holding him close as he nuzzled his face into the curve of Stiles’ neck, littering kisses across his pale skin.

“Stop,” Stiles chucked, squirming slightly in his arms. "That tickles."

Derek rested his chin on Stiles’ shoulder, letting go of him with one arm and reached for where he’d shoved the remote between the cushions.

“What do you want to watch?” he asked.

Stiles half-shrugged.

“Bob Ross?” Stiles suggested.

Derek sorted through the menu until he found what he was looking for and pressed play. He leant back against the arm rest of the couch, pulling Stiles back with him. He wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling the blanket up over them as he rested his cheek atop the tousled mess of Stiles’ hair.

“I love you,” Derek whispered.

Stiles went rigid for a second. He sat upright, shifting to look at Derek—eyes wide with shock. “What did you say?”

“I said I love you,” Derek repeated.

The dim light lit Stiles’ face as tears began to gather in his eyes.

Derek reached up, gently brushing Stiles’ messy hair out of his face.

“I love you,” he said again.

Stiles took Derek’s face in his hands, bringing their mouths together in a lovingly tender kiss.

He drew back slowly, letting his forehead rest against Derek’s as he whispered, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
